coc_clockworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Wars
All about Clan Wars Preparation Day Donate some troops - no insult intended to weaker members, but it's best if only strong troops are donated as there is only one donation session for each war. As the same troops are used for all attacks and defences, my personal preference is for a dragon (if your clan castle is big enough) as I find them by far the most useful in defence. Prepare your base - you want a trophy hunting base with your Town Hall well protected in the middle. Clash of Clans will take a snapshot of your base at the end of Preparation Day and start of Battle Day - you only need your War Base at this point. You can keep farming up until just before the end of Preparation Day and start farming again as soon as Battle Day starts. Whatever your base layout was when Battle Day starts is what you will be going to war with. Scout out the opposition. Work out how you're going to attack and decide how many stars you can get from each one. In theory you have a matched partner in the enemy clan, but don't be afraid to battle somebody a bit lower if that's the only way you can get 2 or 3 stars. Remember that base layouts may change right up until the end of preparation day. Battle Day A few important things here. Firstly pick the right opponents - you have 2 battles, make the most of them. You should be aiming for at least 2 stars if not 3 - I think I'll be aiming for 2 stars in one battle 3 in the other. More importantly only the best battle against each opponent counts, so no point in battling somebody if one of your clanmates already has 3 stars against them, and also no point if you're only going to get 2 stars and somebody else already has that. Bearing that in mind, my opinion is that the lower level players should do their battles first. If you're a higher level player (I'm particularly looking at you, killerkelsey24, mad dawg, trätask, grilln) wait until later in Battle Day to see what scores the lower level players have got against our opponents. We might as well let the lower level players get 3 stars against those they can and be ready to mop up those which are left. Though remember that it's worth more to get 2 stars against somebody who hasn't been defeated than to get 3 stars against somebody one of our clanmates already has 2 against. I'm not sure if we can still scout on Battle Day, but well worth it to see what you're up against and plan strategy (and troops to train) before you attack. Just to give an example of troops, I'm going to be using my standard trophy hunting mix, which consists of 1 pekka, 1 dragon, about 10 giants, 5 hogs, 1 healer, 4 wizards, 2 wbs, the rest archers. Though I may increase the wizards a bit for this and might go with a 2 pekka attack or drop the healer if there's good air defence (on the contrary if air defence is poor then lots of dragons!) With 1 hour to go I've just checked the opposition and number 2, 3, 4, 5, 7ish, 10, 11, 12ish, 14ish, 15ish, 16, 18, 20ish, 21ish, 23, 26, 28, 30ish, 32, 34ish, 36, 37, 38ish, 39, 43, are still farming with unprotected town halls (the "ish" ones have slightly protected town halls to varying degrees) - check it out yourself. Though I'm also currently still farming, so expect things to change before Battle Day. With 30s to go, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 11, 12 still farming - ran out of time to check below that. It seems you can start a battle and then back out without losing one of your battles, so should be able to scout yourself anyway.